


I'm Not Willing To Wait For It

by Rosepitt2851



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosepitt2851/pseuds/Rosepitt2851
Summary: Groff makes Lin pasta but Lin is hungry for something more.
Relationships: Jonathan Groff/Lin-Manuel Miranda
Kudos: 14





	I'm Not Willing To Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LondonSpirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/gifts).



> This was done as a dare, fuck you Connor. Jk I love ya.

BACKSTORY: Grofflin have been together for a year and share an apartment in the city. 

Jonathan is in the kitchen making dinner as he waits for Lin to get home. He hears his keys in the door and gives the pasta a quick stir before he walks over to say hi to him. He comes over to the door and sees Lin as he locks the door behind him.   
“Hey,” He says with a smile. “How was the workshop?” 

He turns around and smiles back, happy to see Groff. “It was great, we got a lot  
of....what is that smell?” 

“Oh!” He laughed. “I’m working on dinner.” 

“Aw, you didn’t have to do that!” He said as he set his things down on the counter. 

“I know...I wanted to surprise you.” Jon said as he went back to stirring the pasta so it wouldn’t burn.

“What’s the occasion?” He said, as he leaned against the counter behind him.

“There isn’t one. I just wanted you to have something nice to come home to.”

“Aw, you’re so sweet.” He said, wrapping his arms around his waist then kissing his cheek.

“Thank you. It’ll be ready soon.” He said, putting a hand around his arms as he felt his chest against his back. 

“I can’t wait.” He said, then dragged his fingers across his chest.

“I...what are you doing?” 

“Having a bit of fun while I wait.” He said in a soft voice he could feel on his neck.

“It’s almost finished..” He said, a bit flustered.

“I said I couldn’t wait.” His hands started moving down to his crotch. 

“Lin I..” He’s quickly turning red. 

He said nothing but had a small smirk as his hands slowly palmed his dick.

He struggled to find the words as his fingers found his hands down his pants. “Lin..The pasta is going to burn.”

“I’d much rather try your dick.” He teased. His smile grew as Jon grew ever redder and turned around in surprise. 

“But the-” His words were quickly cutoff by Lin’s lips on his. *God he was a good kisser..*

He pulled away after a moment. “The pasta can wait Groffsauce.” 

“I..alright then.” He grinned like a fool and turned off the stove. 

Lin smiled back at him and led him to the bedroom then closed the door behind him. Jon sat on the bed, still grinning. 

“Someone’s happy.” He teased.

“Of course I’m happy. I get to see you.” Jon responded.

“I was talking about your dick but I’m glad you are too.” He said, eying the bulge in his pants. 

“I..” Jon got even redder. 

“Why don’t you let me have a better look?” He said, walking towards the bed. 

Jon quickly undid his pants. 

“I want to see that perfect chest too. Strip for me.” He commanded, hunger in his eyes. 

Jon did as he was told, loving the look in his eyes as the cold air of the room hit his chest. 

Lin took off his pants too, keeping his shirt on and crawled onto the bed next to him and traced his hands down his chest. “You’re so handsome..” He said under his breath. 

“Really couldn’t wait huh?” He said with a small smile, getting revenge for the teasing as he motioned to his half hard dick. 

“Never was good at waiting for it.” He said as his hands found his way down to Jonathan’s dick.

Jon couldn’t even respond as his breath caught in his throat as he felt the warmth of his hand around the length of his dick.

Lin pumped his dick a few times, enjoying the expressions he made, before stopping. 

Jonathan met his eyes, his expression asking him why he stopped, before grinning as he heard Lin say, “Touch me.”

He nodded as his large hands found their way around Lin’s already half hard dick and started pumping him too as he became fully hard quickly. 

After a few minutes Jon felt himself get close as his hold on Lin got sloppier and sloppier, “Lin I’m-” 

“Not before I get to try you first.” He said as he stopped pumping Jon’s rock solid dick. 

“I…” He quickly lost his words as he felt Lin’s lips close around his dick, his head bobbing up and down. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. 

He stopped and looked up at his gorgeous green eyes, he took his dick out of his mouth and licked the tip, watching him strain against the pleasure, as he tasted the salt of his pre-cum. 

“Lin, please, I..” He could barely control his breathing, much less handle Lin’s teasing. 

He grinned up at him, watching him strain against him before taking his dick again and pumping him a few more times.

Lin’s brown eyes gazing up at him with his mouth around his dick was enough to send him over the edge. “Lin I’m going t-”

He interrupted him yet again. “Go ahead handsome. I’m hungry.” He growled and pumped him a few more times. 

Groff finally felt the release and moaned again. “You’re amazing..” He said breathlessly. 

Lin swallowed as he felt the warmth of his cum down his throat. He slowly let the saliva from his mouth leave his dick as he pulled away. He sat up and met Groff’s eyes. “You gonna leave me half hard?”

“I’d never.” He said, his hands wrapping back around his dick and pumping again. 

Lin soon felt his own release coming but could barely get the words out of his mouth before he came on his own chest. 

“You really couldn’t wait.” He said with a smile. He kissed him and got up, handing him a tissue. “You clean up, I’ll finish dinner.” He started getting his clothes back on.

“Hey Jon?” He asked, taking the tissue.

“Yes dear?” He said, buttoning his jeans.

“Keep the shirt off.” He said with a grin.

Jonathan laughed and walked back to the kitchen, shirtless.


End file.
